The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid tea rose plant, a seedling resulting from a definite effort to produce an immprovement of this class of rose. The object of the present invention is to provide a rose plant of the hybrid tea class which is capable of freely yielding quality-cut flowers under greenhouse conditions.
The primary features of this new variety which connotates its distinctive advance over previously existing types is its ability to produce an abundance of overall white flowers which remain true after being cut from when they first open through petal drop from a plant which will continuously yield cut flowers under greenhouse conditions.
The variety of rose plant of the present invention was obtained at Carlton, Oreg. as a seedling from a seed parent entitled "Coquette" and a pollen parent entitled "Jack Frost". The crossing was made in 1982, the first seed of the crossing was sewn in March 1983 and the first flower appeared from these seedlings in May 1983.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety shows that its unique characteristics come true to form and is established and transmitted through succeeding propagations through grafting and budding.